


i know that it's mine

by amsves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Pain, Pidge is cute and Shiro is flustered, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), set during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: “Yeah, I’m okay. I mean, I’m pretty sure I broke at least one bone in my foot, but I’m probably in better shape than Lance.”(Set during/alternate ending to Sendak's attack during Season 1)





	

**Author's Note:**

> _I found gold in the wreckage, put it on a necklace_   
>  _keeping it 'cause I-hi-I know that it's mine_
> 
>  
> 
> -Phoebe Ryan, "Mine"

“Stop right there! Or else, your leader gets it.”

Pidge could see it all. Perched on a ledge two stories above the rest of the crew, she had an excellent view of Sendak holding a knife to Shiro’s throat. Lance may have shot the general, but he seemed to be working properly, as demonstrated by the aforementioned knife at Shiro’s throat. Hunk and Coran weren’t back yet; and anyways, they couldn’t make it past the particle barrier. Lance was still out cold. Keith and Allura were sorely outnumbered. 

Pidge knew what she was going to do. If there was any hope of taking out Sendak, it was with a surprise attack. 

She leapt from her ledge, fell down two stories, and landed on her left foot on the castle floor. A scream ripped itself free from her throat as the bones in her foot cracked under the pressure, but she didn’t let it distract her from her task of slicing Sendak’s Achilles tendons with her bayard. He gave a shout of pain, but before he could retaliate, Shiro attacked. He and the rest of the gang managed to subdue him and the sentries shortly after. The foreign crystal was removed, and the castle went back to its powerless state. 

Pidge lay flat on her back, panting hard. Her foot throbbed, and every movement shot pain through her whole body. The bright sunlight, filtering through a hole in the castle created during one of the many explosions, hurt her eyes, and so she closed them, praying for sleep.

It didn’t come. A few minutes later, a shadow loomed over her, blocking the obnoxious sunlight. She cracked one eye.

Shiro stood over her, concern and relief coloring his face. He extended a hand. “You okay, Pidge?”

Pidge took his hand and pulled herself up to a sitting position. At once, lightheadedness hit her. She grimaced. “Yeah, I’m okay. I mean, I’m pretty sure I broke at least one bone in my foot, but I’m probably in better shape than Lance.”

Shiro spared a glance in Lance’s direction. The blue paladin was still unconscious, but Keith and Allura were with him, checking him for vital injuries. “Can you walk? We should get you cleaned up. It could be a while before the healing pods are back online.”

Pidge pushed herself up onto her right foot with minimal difficulty, but when she touched her left foot to the floor it immediately gave out. She shook her head. “I think I’ll need some form of crutches to walk.”

Shiro looked around for something that could act as a makeshift crutch, before sighing in defeat. “Pidge, I think I’m just going to have to carry you.”

“Whoa, whoa, wha—?” Pidge was lifted into the air and tossed over Shiro’s shoulder. She beat her fists against his back. “Hey, put me down!”

“How else are you going to get over to the infirmary?” Shiro responded. 

“You don’t have to carry me like a sack of potatoes!” Pidge squirmed free of Shiro’s grip and landed on her butt on the castle floor. A new wave of pain washed through her, and she immediately turned to the side and threw up. “Ow.” 

Shiro giggled. 

Pidge glared at him. 

“Still think you don’t need to be carried?” Shiro asked, the faintest trace of mirth still in his voice. 

“You can carry me,” Pidge conceded, “but not like that!”

“What, would you prefer bridal-style, princess?”

Pidge’s blush rose all the way to her hairline, turning her entire head the color of Keith’s lion. “N-no! Stop putting words in my mouth!”

“So, piggyback?”

Pidge sighed. “Fine.” Shiro squatted, and Pidge carefully balanced on her right foot while he hooked his left hand under her left leg. Then, she jumped. 

Shiro was really a big, broad guy, so the piggyback ride wasn’t the most comfortable, but the repetitive back-and-forth motion lulled Pidge into a sort of trance. She almost didn’t notice when they made it to the infirmary and Shiro placed her gently on a cot. He knelt down in front of her and gently tugged on her boot.

She screamed.

“Pidge! Pidge, I know it hurts. But we have to get your boot off, okay? The only way to stop the pain is to get the boot off. Is that okay?”

Pidge screwed up her eyes and bit her lip. Her fingers curled into the blanket on the cot. She nodded once.

Shiro ripped the boot off.

The pain was like nothing she’d ever felt. Shiro clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the screams. There was no reason to tear Allura and Keith away from Lance. 

When the screams subsided, replaced by a tearful whimper, Shiro removed his hand. He squeezed Pidge’s right knee once. “Ready for some anesthetic?” Pidge gave a teary nod, and Shiro emptied the syringe into her left ankle, right above the shattered bones. At once, Pidge relaxed, and didn’t seem to notice as he rearranged the bones as best he could and bandaged the crushed foot. When he was finished, he looked back up at Pidge, and smiled.

Pidge was dozing sitting up. A thin line of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth. Her face was still drawn with pain, but she definitely looked more peaceful. Asleep, she looked more like a little kid: innocent, young, almost … cute?

Shiro blushed. No. Not cute. Well, yes cute. Pidge looked like a sleeping bunny or something akin. Without thinking, he reached out and ruffled her messy hair. 

The motion must have skewed her balance. Pidge fell forward, right into Shiro’s arms. He smiled, and picked her up. 

The trip to Pidge’s room was much easier when Shiro carried her in his arms, instead of on his back. He pressed her hand to the palm scanner and laid her down on the bed. He removed her remaining boot and armor, but left her in her clothes. He pulled the covers up over her slim frame. He’d wake her when the healing pods were back online.

Shiro turned to leave, and then, without thinking, leaned over and kissed Pidge on the forehead, ruffling her hair once more for good measure. “Sleep tight, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WATCH ONE (1) VIDEO ON YOUTUBE AND NOW THIS 
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4zhuxl4704)
> 
> Also if you're going to be rude in the comments then please just don't comment at all k thanks!


End file.
